Bulk Bogan (Vinesauce)
|-|Great Great Ancestor= |-|While in Prison= |-|After Resurrection= Summary Bulk Bogan was first introduced in Joel from Vinesauce's stream of Hardtime where he met his untimely death... or did he? In Vinewrestle it was discovered Bulk came back to life to participate in the event. Later on in Joel's stream of Oblivion we found out he had a great great great... great ancestor and we follow his adventure throughout Tamriel. Bulk loves his mooscles and does his best to get stronger every chance he gets. Powers and Stats Tier: At Least 9-B | At Least 9-C, higher over time | At Least ∞++++, Possibly higher Name: Bulk Bogan Origin: Vinesauce (Verse) Gender: Male Age: Unknown, old enough to start balding Classification: Human, "Crappy version of Hulk Hogan" (Said by Joel in Vinewrestle 2017) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Healing, Steal Health, Punch Mastery, and Sneak Mastery | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Punch Mastery, Constantly grows stronger, and Resurrection (Died in Hard Time, but came back to life for Vinewrestle) Attack Potency: At Least Wall Level (Could kill and defeat bears, mountain lions, etc) | At Least Street Level (Could hurt people as much as bullets could), higher over time | At Least ∞++++ (fought and defeated 7 GRAND DAD in Vinewrestle 2016), Possibly higher (was able to fight and defeat Hulk Hogan, however this was with help from Rev and Luigi) Speed: Superhuman (Casually out sped Mountain Lions) | Unknown | Massively GRAND DAD ∞+ (Could fight and defeat 7 GRAND DAD without getting blitzed) Lifting Strength: Regular Human to Athletic Human (Could lift an adult black bear which on average is between 68 to 158 kg) | At Least Regular Human (could lift guys in the air and then slam them), higher over time | At Least ∞''' (was able to overpower and defeat 7 GRAND DAD) '''Striking Strength: At Least Wall Class | At Least Street Class | At Least ∞++++, Possibly higher Durability: Wall Level (was able to tank attacks from bears and swim in lava for a short amount of time) | Street Level (can survive a shitload of bullet wounds and still get up like nothing happened) | At Least ∞+ (fought and defeated 7 GRAND DAD in Vinewrestle 2016), Possibly higher (was able to fight and defeat Hulk Hogan, however this was with help from Rev and Luigi) Stamina: High (was able to outrun hundreds of Mountain Lions) | High (was able to tank a bunch of gunshots with no problem what-so-ever) | ∞''' (Could fight and defeat 7 GRAND DAD, The Duane, and John Cena in wrestling matches in session with no problem, during Vinewrestle 2016) '''Range: Standard Melee Range, higher with magic | Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: Bands of Kwang Lao, Bogan Tan Lotion, and the Wabbajack | None | None Intelligence: Unknown | Dumb as Shit | Unknown, Likely still Dumb as Shit Weaknesses: Mountain Lions, Trolls, and Ogres | None | None Key: Great Great Ancestor | While in Prison | After Resurrection Others Notable Victories: - Mountain Lions (This was Bogan's Great Great Ancestor) - Bears (This was Bogan's Great Great Ancestor) - 7 GRAND DAD in Vinewrestle 2016 (This was After his Resurrection) - The Duane in Vinewrestle 2016 (This was After his Resurrection) - John Cena in Vinewrestle 2016 (This was After his Resurrection) - Hulk Hogan with the help of Rev and Luigi in Vinewrestle Summer Slaughter 2017 (This was After his Resurrection) - Rev in Vinewrestle 2017 (This was After his Resurrection) Notable Losses: - Mountain Lions (This was Bogan's Great Great Ancestor) - Trolls (This was Bogan's Great Great Ancestor) - Ogres (This was Bogan's Great Great Ancestor) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Vinesauce Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Wrestler Category:Statistics Manipulation Category:Superhuman Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier ∞ Category:Beyond 0 Category:Vinewrestle